


Bright Skin

by KotoriYui



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Unexpected feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark and small room is enough to make Jean and Armin lose their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is just a one~shot story that I really had to write because my love toward JeanArmin just grew up so much that I couldn't help it :3  
> Anyways, the name of this one~shot 'Bright Skin' was chosen because I remembered about Miyagi from Junjou Romantica teasing Hiroki about that (at the end of my story you will understand better the name of it :p)  
> Hope you can like it, and thank you for reading it :D

****

  _Dizzy_... Jean was dizzy with that sweet scent. Where was that scent coming from? He didn't remember feeling it when he entered that dark and small, very small room. The only light inside came from the thin crack of the door. Nevertheless, that sweetness was there, around his nose, around his entire being. Ah! How much he wanted to stay there and sense it all day, all night, not worrying about anything else. That smell transmitted him a feeling of peace, as if there weren't titans in the world. He wanted to have that smell always around him, like... forever.

_"Wait..."_ Jean shook his head with his own and very strange behavior. _"What the hell am I doing? Why am I all day-dreaming just sensing this smell? Nonsense... Nonsense, Jean Kirstein!"_

The tall man focused on his mission and said, annoyed "Oi Armin, why did you let the door close? Tsk! You're really useless, aren't you?"

Very offended and feeling on the verge of tears, the petit blond argued back the brunet, "Well... I-I'm sorry, né! But, I couldn't help it, you left me behind so suddenly that I got..." Armin realized his own words and stopped before he humbled himself. He didn't want to seem weak in front of someone so strong. At least, that was Armin's opinion about Jean… No, about everyone else. Everyone was better than him.

"Got what? Don't tell me... scared? What are you, a baby?" Jean sighed hopelessly with their position right now. "Anyway, why do we have to do this? We are soldiers. Nevertheless, we have to come here and search for those green bags for who-the-hell-knows and give them to our superiors. Who do they think we are? Slaves? Tsk!"

A very long silence possessed the small room and Jean looked attentively at Armin's back head trying to understand why the blond hadn't argued with something stupid, however nothing came and he sighed again even more annoyed.

"Not just that! The fact that irritates me more is... Why do I have to come with you? If only was Mikasa..." He said, again bitterly.

Armin clenched his fists against the door where he was also leaned back, and his face lowered. It really hurt when someone hated his company so much. Mikasa and Eren were, since always, his only friends. When he tried to make new friends the others quickly rejected his friendship. He couldn't blame them, he had crazy dreams in others' eyes, so he just accepted that pattern on his own life. _"That's fine... It's just fine like this, I don't need anyone else besides Eren and Mikasa."_

"Well, we can't do anything, can we? They are the superiors and we are their soldiers, so it's our obligation to obey and..." The little blond was annoyed, so he tried to reply in the best way possible. "...It's not my fault if you lost at 'jan-ken-pon'," advanced Armin once more.

"I didn't lose!" Jean shouted.

"It didn't seem so…" The other muttered.

Jean was right behind him, so he heard what he said and hit the door furiously with his fist.

"Shit! Why are you so annoying? I think it's Eren's stupidity né... Tsk!"

Another long pause without any uttered word possessed the room, but then, tired of that uncomfortable silence, Jean said "Try to open the door once more."

"I already tried... Ten times at least! It's locked, I think we can only leave if someone opens it from the outside."

"Shit! I'm tired of being glued to you. For how many hours are we gonna have to wait? Tsk!"

Armin had his front supported against the cold door, but behind he was feeling a cozy warmth by Jean's body that was against his own. The space around them was really small and they couldn't do a simple move.

"Né Jean, you don't have a lantern or a match? If we could see better, maybe we could find something pointed to open the door."

"HUH? Why should I have a lantern? I didn't know this could happen. Stupid." The brunet grumbled.

Armin sighed and said turning around "Try to move backward and I'll try to find something on this shelf."

"I can't move."

"Just try!"

"I already told you, I can't!"

As they fought with their bodies pushing and pulling suddenly, the little blond pushed hard against Jean's stomach and was finally able to push him even more against the cold wall.

"Oi Armin!"

"I knew you could move a little more." The petit boy said, exasperating Jean even more.

"You damn idiot..." Saying this, the tall brunet pushed the blond one more time against the door. "You were hurting me."

Armin was a little scared with Jean's attitude, but then he looked away and said nervously "You are strong, so that shouldn't be a problem."

The brunet smirked, a bit annoyed and surprised and said "Hum... So, you can provoke people... How interesting Armin Arlert, you're very brave aren't you?"

_"This fucking brat..."_

Armin was the type of person that Jean hated the most. The blond was small, stupid and a crybaby. Summarizing, Armin was weak and Jean hates weakness. Weakness is synonymous to losing and the brunet would never lose in front of the others. He had to be always the strongest one.

"What if I hurt you too? It's fair, isn't it Armin?" The brunet said ready to punch the blond's stomach.

Armin clenched his wide blue eyes and starts to shake really afraid. He waited… and waited… but the punch never came, so he opened very slowly his beautiful and large blue eyes and saw Jean totally motionless.

" _Huh? What is he doing? Wasn't he ready to beat me?"_

On the other hand, Jean was thinking _"Again… I can feel this sweet smell again. Why? Moments ago I couldn't sense this sweetness, so…"_ He realized something and his honey eyes widened. _"It can't be…"_

Suddenly, the brunet approached his nose to Armin's blond hair, close to his right ear and inhaled deeply, feeling his aroma.

A tempting and addictive scent surrounded again Jean's being so fast his body shuddered and he felt in the most horrible way. Jean Kirstein was weak.

"Oi J-Jean, what are you doing?" Armin asked very surprised and confused. He couldn't understand why the sudden approach, the tall man should have punch him, but instead he squeezed him even more against the door. The petit blond tried to push the brunet man away, but in vain.

"Jean…" Suddenly, Armin hears his name followed by a deep inhalation and shudders. His pale skin was now covered by a dark red and his heart quickened.

A deep and heavy breath was followed by another one, over and over again. A normal heartbeat was now pounding faster and faster. A sharp mind was now totally blank. Hands, large and calloused hands were involving a small and slender waist pulling it closer and closer feeling the soft flesh beneath the thin clothes, the heat and lastly the delicious scent. Specially the _delicious_ and _tempting_ scent.

Jean Kirstein was lost in Armin's essence. The little blond was able to awake the brunet's strong and tall body in a very wild way. Not even Jean could explain that wildness, he only felt the strange sensations through his body.

However, the petit blonde was also feeling a strong will inside of his body. He wasn't able to understand what type of feeling was that, yet he could guess that he never felt in that way before. His arms, that once fought against Jean, were now embracing his muscled body up to reach his neck, his heart was pounding faster and faster… He could sense that his whole being was weak, even more weaker than usual.

The brunet moved his head to find Armin's blue eyes. On that beautiful color, like a great and endless blue ocean on a summer day, Jean saw a lustful and tempting glow that made his body shiver and his mind lose the rest of consciousness left. The tall man touched lightly in one of Armin's cheeks and lowered his face until their lips were finally connected. The softness, the warmth, the taste, the feelings, both boys were lost in each other. They wanted to feel more, to savor more, to touch and be touched some more… They _yearned_ for each other.

The deep and lustful kiss continued as Jean began to unbutton Armin's white shirt with a wild desire to see the petit blond's pale skin exposed. Once he could undo the slight fabric, he stopped the kiss to look over all Armin's bare chest. Although, with all the darkness inside the room Jean wasn't able to appreciate properly the petit's slender but tempting figure only illuminated by the dim light that was coming through the door's crack. The tanned man 'tsked' inside of his mind, but didn't gave up. One way or another he had to enjoy Armin's body.

The small blond didn't say a single word when Jean broke the kiss. His mind wasn't working correctly, it was as if the tall man was in total possession of his own reasoning and could control his body the way he wanted. Yet, between Jean's arms and body, Armin felt the way he always wanted, _free_. What a strange feeling, between someone else's arms people should feel trapped, uncomfortable, unless you love that person with all of your heart, but the blond didn't love the tanned man. Then why? Why did he have to feel in such way?

The brunet looked one more time at Armin's blue eyes and without uttering a word, moved his head to the blond's chest and licked slightly one of his small and half-erect nipples. Armin only moaned feeling unable to move or think one more time. In a few seconds, with Jean's warm tongue he forgot about everything. When he was almost recovered from the previous action, Jean licked one more time the same pink nipple that now was totally erected and the petit blond jumped in pleasure. This time, Armin also thought that the brunet would leave him to recover again, but Jean took the small pink nipple between his lips and sucked applying some small bites in the middle. The blond dropped moan after moan feeling unable to stop, his breath already heavy and deep, his body furiously shaking, his heart wildly pounding and his sexual member pulsing inside of his tight pants.

"J-Jean… Aaah! Wai… Wait I…" Armin moaned feeling completely aroused.

Jean moved his face to Armin's neck and whispered against his white and hot skin "I will not and I know you also don't want to stop, né Armin?" Saying this the brunet touched lightly Armin's member under his pants and smirked while listening the small moan of the blond. "Your body is more honest than your mouth."

"Aaah! Shut… up…" The petit blond said with some difficult.

"Okay, then let's leave you totally unable to speak, Armin Arlert." Jean said with a big smirk over his face.

The brunet looked to the little blond's eyes and began to unbutton his pants. Armin tried to stop him, pushing his hands away, but his body was too weak for him to do it. Once Jean could unfasten it, he looked at Armin's white briefs and licked his own lips with the dirty thoughts that were running inside his mind. Then, he touched the petit's member over his briefs and the boy moaned strongly with the intimate contact. One more time, Jean smirked while seeing the blond's reaction.

Suddenly, he pushed slowly the white briefs down and Armin's erection was exposed. The small boy felt a great embarrassment perceiving Jean's eyes on him. He was ready to speak, when all his words were replaced by strong and deep groans due to Jean's direct touch over his erection.

In the beginning the brunet only touched softly, trying to understand why that contact wasn't repulsive to him, but then he looked at Armin's lascivious face and felt a static sensation across his spine that made him began to move his hand up and down unable to stop. It was as if Armin's member was his own, he just wanted to provide a good sensation to the boy. However, something was wrong. This wasn't enough, if Armin was receiving so much pleasure why couldn't he too? It wasn't fair. So, with his left hand Jean grabbed harshly one of Armin's buttocks and dug his nails on his soft and hot flesh, while his right hand remained touching the blond's erection. As a consequence the petit boy moaned even louder than before and his body also trembled even more.

"Né, Armin… Turn around." Jean said without stop stroking Armin's member.

"Aaaah w-why?" Armin asked feeling breathless and _powerless_ with so much pleasure.

"Just… turn ar-around." Jean ordered again feeling on the verge of losing control.

The petit blond supported his body on Jean's one and began to turn around without think if that was wrong. Once his back was against the brunet's front, Jean took his middle finger into his mouth lubricating it and lastly inserted it inside Armin's sweet and pink entrance. The blond felt a spasm of pleasure and bent down his body leaning it on the door in front of himself, creating this way a better angle to Jean. The brunet moaned uncontrollably before such an erotic view and felt desperate, introducing a second finger inside Armin's body scissoring them _fiercely_ and _unstoppably_. Armin groaned and groaned feeling Jean's index and middle fingers inside of his exposed entrance moving so faster, exploring every corner of him. He felt his being submit to Jean's. Suddenly, he sensed Jean's fingers deepen even more until reach a spot that make Armin twitch while groaning intensely.

"Incredible Armin, I can feel your palpitations… I wonder if I introduced something else I could feel them faster…" Jean said almost whispering. Since the brunet had rubbed the blond's sweet spot that he began to move desperately his hips trying to catch more of Jean's touch inside him. The more Jean felt that wet softness around his two fingers, more his erection pulsed totally full of pleasure and urgency to release it. His eyes were fixed on Armin's ass while absorbing inside is fingers tightening them, but then quickly pushing them outside.

"Né Armin, let's try something different…" Saying this, Jean pulled his fingers away leaving the blond with a feeling of emptiness. Then, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with his boxers exposing his horny member.

Armin was deep breathing due to the previous sensations across his body. He had never experienced something like that before. He raised a bit his head trying to look to Jean, when saw his erection get closer of his bare entrance.

"Wait… Wait Jean what are you do- Aaaah!" Armin tried to ask, but Jean supported his erection on Armin's ass and began to slide it up and down over his pink entrance. The blond moaned deeply feeling the hot temperature of Jean's member. His quiet hips started to move again and his pink hole pulsed in desire.

"Amazing Armin, I'm not inside of you yet and you're already trying to absorb my hard on… What an incredible view! Let me… take total control of you." Saying that, Jean pushed his erection very slowly inside Armin's entrance. "Ooh shit! Thi-This is so good... Y-You're t-tight and… Oooh! I… I've to push it deeper…"

"Aaaaah Je-Jean!"

"Aaah! Amazing… Like I thought, I can feel your- Aaah - palpitations… I-I'll move." Jean said feeling dizzy and much more turned on by Armin's tightness and warmth.

"No - Aaah - wait…" Armin said grabbing Jean's hands that were over his slender hips. He was afraid of that strange sensation. "J-Jean I - Aaaah!"

The brunet ignored his words and began to move. First very slowly, but then very fast.

"Aaah so fucking good!" Jean moaned in ecstasy.

Armin was also moaning without stop. In every thrust inside of his body, he dropped a strong moan. His body was reacting to Jean's erection that rubbed again and again his sweet and sensitive spot, stimulating more and more his weak body.

"Né Armin, isn't this good?" Jean asked while pulling and pushing fiercely Armin's hips. His back pounded the wall in every movement and all the slight pain he felt was absorbed by the pleasure that surrounded his hard on. "Let me give you something better…" Saying this, the brunet grabbed Armin's erection massaging it faster and faster. The petit blond rolled his blue eyes due to all the great vibration that ran his body from the member to his entrance.

"Aaaah Jean I… anymore…" Armin moaned desperate to release his body from the strong desire.

"I also… Nnnh…"

The intensity of Jean and Armin's movements increased, since both were closer to their climax. Then, the tall brunet grabbed hard the blond's hips and started to contract his entire body pulling even deeper inside Armin's ass. The petit blond felt the other's erection rubbing in such deep way inside of himself, so pushed his ass even more against Jean's member, contracting his body and tightening, this way Jean's erection. Both moaned intensively at the same time and felt their lust burst out in the form of sticky white liquid.

 

* * *

 

 "Eh Armin, come here." Krista said very serious.

"What is it, Krista?" Armin asked while approaching to the little blonde girl.

She suddenly grabbed his chin and her large blue eyes widened.

"Your skin… What did you do to your skin?" She asked and everyone around them were surprised. They were taking a break from the hard training of this morning.

"My… skin? I can't…"

"Yes, your skin! Look, it's so bright? Why? Yesterday wasn't this bright." She asked very frustrated.

Armin was even more confused. "I don't know what do you mean."

"Do you…" Krista was interrupted by a strong shout that made Armin jump in fright and surprise.

"Oi Armin, come here right now!" Jean shouted from the bench next to Krista's one.

The petit blond blushed and walked toward the tall man without looking directly at him. After the previous night they hadn't talk since they left the small room with Eren's help. So, he thought that what happened was just an accident, yet inside of him he felt a sharp twinge always the tall brunet's figure appeared in front of his blue eyes. Although, when they were too close, he simply avoided the other's glance. "W-what?" Armin asked feeling nervous.

Jean dropped his small towel on the bench and grabbed Armin's wrist pulling him for a different place.

After a few minutes walking, they were totally alone under a big tree and Jean leaned his face a few inches from Armin's and said, smirking, "It's really bright, né?" Then he approached his lips to one of Armin's ears and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to leave your skin _always_ bright." Saying that, Jean bit Armin's earlobe then left him behind with a very deep dark red covering his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye, Bye chuu*


End file.
